Dragon's Beard Candy
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Steamed Mushrooms |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = ~2,000 years ago |cn name = 龙须酥 |personality = Arrogant |height = 167cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Fujita Saki |cvcn = Xin Yue (辛悦) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = This is exquisite artistry, the likes of which you won't find anywhere else. |bio = A young woman skilled at manipulating her puppet and proud of the fact. She used to work in the palace, so she keeps a high opinion of herself. Aside from her puppet 'Lury', she doesn't care for anyone. |food introduction = Making Dragon's Beard Candy requires exquisite skill. It is made by pulling and teasing a maltose mixture into thousands of strands of sugary silk. Thus, in ancient times, it was a treat only to be had in the imperial palace. Now that it's made its way to the common folk, its unique flavor and texture have made it a popular favorite. |acquire = *Summoning *Team Up (Leaf Ocean Queen Hard, Uke Mochi (Enhanced) Hard, Inugami Hard) |events = *Wine in Bottle *Pirate Legend |power =2502 |atk = 113 |def = 15 |hp = 502 |crit = 1534 |critdmg = 2123 |atkspd = 1365 |normaltitle = Bamboo Mystery |normal = Dragon's Beard Candy summons a swath of bamboo trees, charming the enemy team for 2 seconds. Meanwhile, she deals 40% ATK as damage per second plus 12 extra damage to the enemy unit with the highest ATK for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Puppet Arcana |energy = Dragon's Beard Candy controls her puppet, dealing 40% ATK to all enemies plus 285 extra damage, also dealing 20% ATK plus 30 extra damage per second to all enemies for 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Raised in a palace, accompanied by my Lury, and from now on pledged to you in joy and sorrow. Is this good fortune, or ill? |login = I've waited ages, and you've only just now returned. I hope you'll take this home a little more seriously. |arena = So this is the place? I guess something is better than nothing. |skill = Countless threads! |ascend = Grace! |fatigue = My spirit is willing, but... |recovering = I'm whole again. I won't bother with it anymore. |attack = Lury and I are here. Naturally you needn't worry. |ko = Hard to avoid in this place of life and death... |notice = It's not often I do the cooking. You'd better savor it. |idle1 = No pageantry, no fanfare? ...How mundane. |idle2 = Can't you think straight? What's the meaning of brushing me aside?! |idle3 = Indolence. |interaction1 = Lury was made by my own hand. Of course I cherish him. How could you compare? |interaction2 = One must have etiquette. You would do well to take stock, lest you become a laughingstock. |interaction3 = A pull of the string grants life. None but I could produce such exquisite craftsmanship. |pledge = It may just be a formality, but necessary all the same... from this moment, we are bound by the knot of joy, and my fate is entwined with yours. |intimacy1 = Having this name endows me with profound meaning. You are thrice blessed to be entwined with me. |intimacy2 = Our fates are one. Let Lury stand witness, and let neither of us forsake it. |intimacy3 = How could my talents be used for serving tea? This duty naturally falls to your domain. |victory = Naturally credit for this victory goes to Lury and myself. |defeat = The heavens conspire against us...! |feeding = Though you fall well short of me, you at least put some care into it. Thank you. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}